The In Vitro Models and Cell Culture Core continues to function as a resource for all projects in the PPG. It has provided relevant cell cultures to each of the projects and has provided cells, tissues, resources and expertise to collaborators around the world. Listed below are some ofthe contributions ofthe Core to the PPG. 1. Generation of in vitro models of pig airway epithelia. a. in vitro models of pig airway epithelia. b. in vitro models of pig alveolar epithelia. b. in vitro models of human and mouse airway epithelia for comparative studies. 2. Characterization of in vitro models and native epithelia. a. Electrophysiologic analysis. b. Morphologic evaluation. c. Expression profiles, mRNA and microRNA 3. Development of pig airway cell lines that grow as differentiated airway epithelia. 4. Research and development of new methods and models for the study of pig airway epithelia and submucosal glands. a. Optimize conditions for pig airway epithelia cultures. b. Develop methods for cultures of pig airway epithelia with goblet cell metaplasia. 5. Developing airway epithelia with siRNA knock down of genes. 6. Handling, characterizing and distribution of pig methacholine stimulated ASL. 7. Teaching investigators at the University of lowa and other institutions the methods for developing in vitro model systems. 8. Record keeping relevant to tissue acquisition, cell culture and phenotype. 9. Obtaining approval and record keeping for cell and animal studies from regulatory committees. 10. Provision of cells, plasmids, and viruses to investigators at other institutions. This Core brings expertise of a highly motivated and technically sophisticated staff to the benefit of PPG investigators. As a result, it allows investigators of the individual projects to focus their unique expertise on questions of high relevance to CF